


See you in my dreams

by BbSis



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I'm not sure what kind of au is this, dream!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbSis/pseuds/BbSis
Summary: Trini has weird dreams every night.





	See you in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to adventure in writing for PR again :) I just love this ship~  
> This idea is a bit crazy, but please keep up with me. I don't know how many parts it will have but it won't be long :3  
> I hope you like it!

She doesn't know how this started. She only remembers being conscious in a dream and start to wander around. Upon wanting to return and wake up, just thinking would pull her back to her body. Looking into it on internet; some people said it is called astral projection, but she was never able to see her own body and float around her room or her city. And she also found some crazy theories about the ability some people has to travel between dimensions with their souls while sleeping in their own; some even said they were dimensions for souls only and that was even possible to meet other wandering souls, of the living and of the dead, and have a nice chat.

Of course she never believed in any of it. It was all a creation of her own subconsciousness, or the place that create dreams. Yet something really odd happened one day. The girl had 13 years old. She liked to go through where she knew she felt she wouldn't find other wandering souls, or those imagined random people her brain insisted to create whenever she dreams about walking aimlessly. That time, advancing on a quarry, she thought it might have a great view from above, so the youngster started to climb the rocks until the top, never looking behind or downwards. Whenever in a dream, she always felt more secure of herself and capable of doing anything; fearless. 

What a surprise was to see a tall man standing near a cliff when she finally reached the top. His clothes and brown skin covered in dust, with a vague expression while his gaze fixed on the breathtaking overview with rocks and threes, and a defeated stance. The girl felt her heart sink with the scene, but before she could even leave the man alone with his sorrows, she heard a deep strong voice.

"I never expected to see someone here. Specially at this time." His tone was gentle and he turned to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you..." She fastly replied, unsure of all this situation. He had this different vibe from the others she happened to meet before, and had dark circles under his tired eyes.

"Ah, it's okay, girl. I'm just surprised." He assured with a weak smile. She nodded. "Actually, I'm happy I met someone." The girl frowned at him. What that man wanted? "You can call me Bill. And I'd love to have someone to chat with right now. Would you mind?" Bill’s tone was really soft, still the girl felt a little suspicious. "You don't need to tell me your name, but I'll really appreciate the company." It seemed like his last pledge. The girl sighed heavily, hoping it was the right decision.

"My name is Trini." She said in a low voice. Bill smiled sympathetically.

"Nice to meet you, Trini. You seem to be the same age as my son." He added. Trini just raised an eyebrow at him, walked to the edge of the cliff, and sat down, with legs pending on the edge. Soon, he accompanied her, sitting in a respectful distance.

Trini just sat there, taking in the view and listened to Bill rant about his wife and son. How lovely she was, how he liked her food, how they met in college and he had to work hard to convince the woman to go out on a date with him. Their honeymoon was on Hawaii and after that they always tried to return, even after they had a son. His son, Bill said, was a very, very special kid. He was a fast learner and very clever. Bill loved to teach his son new stuff and he always took him to his workplace and showed him around. Along his heated and loving almost monologue, because Trini would incite him with a hum or a monosyllabic word, the girl stopped looking at the trees and started looking at him. Bill's passion for his family was something youngster Trini have never seen before. He had this fire in his eyes, the pride for his wife and son, and she admired him for it, secretly wanting her own parents to show this type of kind passion. 

After what seemed like hours, Bill stopped talking, and Trini felt like the man had taken a big weight off his shoulder. He looked at her with an adoring smile and thanked her for listening the poor old him. She chuckled at the silly joke. She had the sudden urge to touch him to reassure he got a friend in her, if befriending a taciturn teen would be of any good. With hesitation, she reached out for his hand only to see it passing through him. Her eyes widened but she was unable to retreat her hand. Bill gave her a bittersweet smile.

"Trini. Sorry. I should have told you..." A single tear rolled from his left eye. Trini was still stunned in the same position. "I worked at the mines... There was an accident and we were all buried alive. My essence came here, probably because of my strong will to live, but I can't feel my body anymore. We are the same, Trini. I don't know if you believe, but we are. And the fact you can't touch me, assures me I'm dead. I'm sorry." By the time he finished his speech, tears flowed down his face. Again, Trini had never seen a grown man cry like a child.

"So, if you were alive, I'd be able to touch you?" Trini asked in a dry voice. She wanted to believe, she really did; but part of her wanted to believe it was all a play of her head. She didn't want to believe a caring wife and a loving son lost this amazing person forever. She refused. She needed to stop watching all those mexican soap operas with her mom.

"Yes. You never interacted with someone in here?" Bill asked curiously, drying his face with his hands, after his break down. Trini shrugged.

"No. I avoid people at all cost. The max I did was exchange a few words." 

"Heh, almost sound like Billy." Bill smiled. "It's okay kid. But you're right in use this approach. Not all wanderers are good people." He said like a proud father. She blushed a bit, with that tiny bubble of proud coming from within her inner self.

Trini was about to reply, but felt the pull. Her waking body warning her it's time to return. Time to return to the world she lived in, which she started to dislike. She grunted "I need to wake up."

Bill just nodded and Trini hoped to see him again before waking up all shaken, entangled with her bed sheets.

At breakfast, the TV flashed the night's tragedy at the other side of the country. In a small coast town, an accident killed all the workers. Trini immediately halted her eating and paid an unusual attention on the news. When announcing some of the victims, a very familiar face appeared. Together with a lump in her throat.

She believed. Now she believed, as heavy tears flooded her shirt.

That day, she was allowed to not go to school. Her parents still doesn't know why she cried so selflessly.

Trini didn't know if it was good or bad, but the next time she slept, Bill was there. And so on the next day, and the day after the next day. And for more than a year Bill was there, guiding her, making her more open to this vast world, being a father, the awesome parent she knew he also was to his kid. What he didn't know was that the more she opened up to the world in her dreams, the more she closed herself in the waking world. She didn't tell him how things were in her home, like her dad's work makes him move from city to city more often than she liked, how she had no friends, how her mom complained she had no friends. But she did tell him about the things she liked, that funny tv show, the awesome movie she watched the other day, the weird feeling she had when her class got a transfer student named Natasha, which became the hot topic for a while. Bill only smiled when Trini ranted about how awesome Natasha was. And one day he told her it was normal to feel this way when you like someone and that he accepted her the way she was. It was the first time he saw her cry, and if she could touch him, Trini would give him the tightest hug she could ever give someone. 

It was a little before her 15th birthday when Bill told her he needed to move on, as in go and pass to the next level, to where souls are supposed to go after life. Trini understood, she dreaded this day, but she did understand his situation. And with tearing eyes and a sad smile, she told him he should go, that he will live in her memory forever. She would remember all the stories he told her, the family he was so proud of, that kid who already had a space in her heart even though she never actually met him. She loved him and he was a great father. He said goodbye with an affectionate smile, and a sentence she wanted to hear so much from her biological parents, "I'm so proud of you."

Trini returned to wander alone, yet now she never felt lonely. She knew places and their people. If someone saw her there and in the waking world, could never guess they were the same person. As a wanderer she was smiling and outgoing, borderly kind. As Trini with latin ascendence and twin brothers, she actually loved to the moon, she was taciturn and full of snarky comments; her mother complained more and more Trini didn't tell them stuff anymore. And Trini was as happy as she could be with this arrangement. This year they wouldn't even properly celebrate her birthday because they were moving to another city, again.

As if the universe wanted to cheer her up, in the night of her birthday, she met and old woman living in an apparently ancient simple hut in a chilli woods. The granny was kind as she helped with the cleaning. A couple of hours before, a wind turmoil messed up the house and the grandma was having trouble to fix it alone. After everything was clean and organized, she offered Trini a cup of tea and the girl gladly accepted. At the end of the day, the granny told her she would teach her tai-chi, which would help Trini to calm her spirits whenever she was awake. It also was a lethal martial art, when applied the right way. It was one of the best birthdays of her life so far. 

For long months, Trini went to visit miss Fa, the granny, to chat, help out, and practice tai-chi. She practiced even when she was awake. Once her father saw her doing the slow paced movements and asked her where did she learn that; on the internet, what's not on internet these days? One day, miss Fa told her she was doing great and that she could only stop by three times a week. She'd miss her company everyday but she also understood Trini enjoyed going to other places as well.

Sometime in the following week, Trini was wandering on a tropical flooded forest she was particularly fond of when she heard a sob. It was so heartfelt she couldn't find strength to ignore. She followed the sound and the moment she found the source, her heart cracked. A girl was curled into herself on a rock near a lake, copiously crying her lungs out, with a hurt expression Trini didn't see everyday. But Trini was afraid to get involved and get hurt, what if Trini hear her sorrows out only to find out the girl was a spirit who had a horrible death? Still, that cry was too much to ignore. 

Smoothly as possible, she approached the crying girl and crouched next to her. "Hey... What's wrong....?" 

Still crying, the girl looked up, pretty confused. Trini almost sighed in relief when she didn't spot dark circles under her eyes; they were only puffy and red, like any other eyes which cried for a long time. "Huh..." The girl couldn't process that there was actually someone there, worrying about her.

Trini tried again. "Why are you crying?" She tried to sound friendly. The girl managed to sit up and starred a Trini for a while before finally speak something coherent; meanwhile, she tried to stop crying and dried her tears from her flushed cheeks. 

"Who are you?" It sounded so struggled Trini could barely understand. "It doesn't matter. You shouldn't be here." I sounded very bittersweet.

"Look girl," Trini sat beside her, in a safe distance. "I don't bite. I'm not even sure if you'd feel it if I really did bite." She dismissed it slumping her shoulders. When the girl chuckled, she saw her cue to introduce herself. "I'm T. I can only give you that right now, but if we get along well, I'll gladly give you my full name." She smiled and winked at the last part.

The strange girl finally stopped crying. "Fair enough." She nodded. "I'm K, then. Nice to meet you, but that doesn't answer why you're here, I mean, why you stopped to talk to a complete stranger." K was serious.

"Well, I guess I'm a sucker for pretty girls." Trini giggled. K tried not to laugh; was that stranger really flirting with her? "I mean, I was just passing by and heard a sob. You got it really bad, K. A friend taught me that when a person is hurting, the best is to let it out, even if it's with a complete stranger. He taught me this the hard way." Trini was dead serious. "So, K, it's your lucky day today because a nice wanderer stumbled on you." She gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but some company will do you good." When she finished her speech, she laid down on the floor leaning her head on her crossed arm. 

K fixed her gaze at Trini contemplating her answer. Maybe it wasn’t a wise decision to trust that girl. Yet she looked so relaxed, so trustworthy in that easygoing stance. K sighed and moved to sit beside Trini, once again holding her own legs.

“You may find it silly, but my boyfriend dumped me, and I really really still like him.” K revealed in a whisper, half expecting Trini to laugh at her. But the girl just hummed and shifted a bit.

“And why did he dump you?” Trini asked still looking at the sky. “I have no idea about your personality but you are indeed pretty. I’m sorry if this bothers you.” She didn’t bother looking at K. The other girl gaped at her; how come this girl can be so blatant?

“He said he didn’t like me anymore, that I am annoying and too goody two shoes.” K sobbed. Not long after, she felt a hand on her lower back. 

Trini couldn’t contain herself when the other girl resumed to cry. She didn’t exactly know how sad K was, but at least she was acquainted with the heartbreak pain. When her hand did not trespass K’s body, she tried her best to hide her relief.

“I’m really sorry for you, but this guy sounds like a jerk to me, like a big douche.” Trini stated. “I hope you get over him and find someone better.” She finally looked at K. “I promise I won’t interrupt you anymore. Feel free to keep talking, if you want. What happens here, stays here.” She retreated her hand. K instantly missed the comforting feeling it passed her.

The heartbroken girl began to rant about the ex-boyfriend. He was handsome, she was cool, he did basketball; and all the wonderful things he, supposedly were. Trini heard everything attentively. By the end of the monologue, K yawned. She leaned back on the floor and shifted to her side, almost cuddling with Trini.

Trini could feel the girl’s energy beside her. K leaned closer, in a perfect position to sleep. Trini laid there, until K’s presence vanish completely, indicating the girl was now awake. She inwardly wished to meet the girl again someday..


End file.
